


Axel is so cute innocent

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was so shy and cutie person when his best friend Isa act overprotective friend of himself away from all pervert tired be flirt with Axel, but they turn into a Nobody in the Organization before Xemnas want him badly. Saix didn't trust all guys with little Axel's age of adult body yet! Adult Saix! x young Axel! Xemnas x young Axel! Organization x Axel! Hottie yaoi!





	Axel is so cute innocent

Hey, That is my last story I created it as this story belong to Tetsuya Nomura by Kingdom Heart's Owner. Thank you!~

Narrator: That was so long time ago when three boys used playing together in the park for having sometime break from their time for trying so close to the beautiful boy with short red hair spiked and green bright eyes as he is very an innocent like the Legend of Phoenix have beautiful hair with green eyes like blessing heirs in perfect body from the heirs or his Ancestress for very older legend was just story, but No one know what the boy have beautiful hair and green eyes as he is swee-

The blue haired boy cough in amen "He's so sweet boy for befriend us when he was like an angel to me before he saved me from the alone in darkness, I'd never let off him away from anyone." He smiles proud of himself for not let his best friend away from anyone

Narrator sweatdropped it, but cough in amen saying yes he is right about that boy is like an angel when he befriend to him before he saved his life from from Darkness, but another boy with blond hair and blue bright eyes as he feel like he saved it from same bo-

The blue haired boy glared at the Narrator "No, you are wrong. He is not our friend when he run away from home, I don't like it."

Narrator sighed it as cough in amen again saying he is correct about that boy when he run away from his home before he was looking for his another friend for warning message, but he failed it when he felt hurt badly for not help his friend told him for go back home because the red haired boy saved him from darkness of alone as he want to stay with him badly, but he have to fix his mistake when he have to fight his enemy for protect his importan-

The blue haired boy growled it "No, He is only important to me! He's belonged to me as I'm his best friend more than that yellow boy!"

Narrator sigh heavily as staring at them "Oh well, Please read it. Thank you!~ " She hold the blue haired boy's stomach in her arms and throws to the window opened it

The red haired boy with his bright green eyes as about sixteen years old and smiles sweetly with grinned it "Hey! Isa, Ven! Sorry for making you waiting long in here!"

Isa and Ven glared each for about fighting in smokes somewhere front of himself for know about their important friend Lea because he is very an innocent sweet boy

Isa smiles softly as talk in gently tones "It's okay, Lea. He and I have fight for silly playing."

The blonde haired with blue eyes as glared at him, know what he read his mind about his crush on his Lea "Yup! He and I have just silly playing for how do to bet for what our prize. But, we lose it." He smirked at Isa glared

He chuckled it as not knowing about his two friend have fight for win his loves "Oh ok! I have an idea about something when I borrows my big brother's stuff before he teach me how do it for prank on the Bodyguards fall sleep deepen on the ground." He spoke in an angel voices about something plans

Two boys having their imagine about Lea's an angel touched on their heart beating for attack hearts about he is very so cute, listened to Lea talk about his plans, Isa grinned it as spoke in gently "How do you can do it, Loser?"

He pouts with anger as look at his best friend "I'm not loser, you meanie!" He trying act his anger but look innocent anger

The blue haired boy hide his nosebleed and stay in his cool side as thought it 'That was so cute! I love treat him so much!'

Ventus smiles softly as pushing his face away from the innocent boy with pout in surprises "It's alright, just ignore him, Lea. How about you and me alone to prank them? I want to do it for you, Lea." He smiles gently as smirked at Isa growling with his hand for not make sound of anger

Lea gasp in surprised it as touched his hand "Thank you, Ven~! I will help you for how do our plans to the Bodyguards!"

The blond boy grinned it as his nose long for lies about love follow his crush Lea anytime he wanted it when he don't let Isa do it

Isa shout about something, but he stopped it when he blink in confused before two guy stand front of Ventus behind as hugely guy with brown hair and blue eyes, and another woman blue hair with blue eyes as they cough in amen

Ven frozen in surprised as know about that sounds of their voices and look around up at them "H-hey Terra and Aqua..."

He talk in calm down with his tones "Why you did leave from home when you played with your two friend like that for prank? You know you have time for ready time to get home when you wake up for training with us again, and study homework for how be Keyblade Master."

Ven whined it "But! "

Aqua spoke like a mother as smiling at himself "I know, but You know when the Master is worried about you for long hours before you were busy playing with them. When you get learn about something more for break time on weekend with them. Ok? "

He smiled it as nodded it, but Lea stopped them as show his innocent tears down on his cheeks "It's my fault for making him wait for me because of myself for making long.. I'm so sorry..."

The two older Keyblade having attack hearts in surprise about Lea's an angel of tears was so cutely! Terra cough in amen and smiles "No, It's not your fault. But, Next time when he will visit you in weekend for stay with you and your friend. Okay?"

She nodded it as hiding her inner about want to hugs the little red haired boy badly "Yes, he will come here sometime with you, or would you come with us for weekend."

Lea gasp in surprised as bows with shying at them "Thank you, Master Brother and Sister! I'll be happy if Ven come here or come to visit you sometime!"

They have hiding nosebleed again when Lea don't see it, but two youngest boy watched at them with glared it after Ven waved at them "see ya in weekend!"

Isa crossing his arms, mocking at the blond haired left it but he is happily with his best friend alone in some weeks for prayer thank God answered it because he can protect him away from them he didn't trusted anyone

After few weeks later when Ven never come back to visiting them alone in the park many times, but they were changing into a Nobodies without lost hearts, Young Saix hold his hand and look at young Axel sad with crying "Lea... It's alright... He'll coming to find us sometime, but I don't know if when he'll be there or not.. I promise I'll be with you, Lea."

Axel sniffed it as slowly nodded it "Okay... I trusted you." he squeeze his hand after they walk to the Chamber of Waking from this world turn into ugly somewhere of changing places about Heartless come out of nowhere front of the castle having huge heart look like Heartless symbol on the wall

They entered to the world Castle That Never Was as look creepy place in Nighttime every night without sun or sky beautiful blue, but another Black coat with his hood up as he waved it and walk to the hallway about Round rooms

Xemnas look young man in early 20 years old as look down at two boys, smirked it "Welcome, Number VII Saix and Number VIII Axel." But, he surprised about the beautiful red haired spiked and green eyes as he look scared with shy face when he was hide on Saix's behind to giving his feeling weird about attack hearts 'W- what's that!? Number VIII is really cuties boy!'

Saix glared at him, but bowed it "We'll be honored, Lord Superior. "

The Leader of Nobodies calm down of tone "I'd like to ask you about that boy with you, Number VII. "

The teenage boy look up at him as worried about his best friend "What is it, Lord Superior?"

He grinned it as staring at them and look at Axel hiding on his behind "How about your friend become my second in comment for working with me?"

Axel gasp in surprised and pointed at himself when he was confused about something, but he start tears of innocent about confused for not understand he mean it.

Saix cough in amen and look up at him "I don't think it he can do it. But, I'll be Second in comment for you, not Axel work with you. He is not ready for his training, but he will only work with me. How about that?"

The leader of Nobodies stay silent as look around at the second of Black Coat nodded it after look down at them "Very well. But, Axel will training with Xigbar everyday."

He glared it about shouted it but his best friend stopped it "I understand it... I'll try my best to do it with Xigbar..."

Freeshooter feel like he want to hug that boy badly when he was crying of cutie like that 'When he get cute?! I'm glad Xemnas found two boy turned into a Nobodies and give that boy work with me someday. But... That blue look pretty anger for trying protect him away form us.' But... he grinned it in shadow face "I think It's good idea when I'll teach Axel how do it for be "Assassin" for being Loyal's puppy never break order of Saix's missions from Superior."

Saix trying thinking about some plans for idea, but he don't know yet about something "... We understand it..."

Two Black coat grinned it for their plan was working to tricked two young boys together for not knowing about something.

Few week later as Saix learned how do it when he write paperwork list for something do it from the groups having new power or ability about something, but he is super worried about his best friend so much when he was alone with that pervert Black coat away from him for three weeks he not have seen him last time "Lea's okay... I need to see him again, I want to see your laugh, and smiles again."

The superior heard it as look around at the teenage boy worried about his best friend he knew it, but he grinned it 'You'll never know if when you see Number VIII is different guy than human form. He will join us for the real Organization XIII for future years~' He dreamed about Axel be different guy for be norted what he look like brown skin or amber eyes look perfectly evil norted with cutie face, but he heard it from sound ringing "Ah, Look like they're back now from the training."

Saix gasp in surprised about that sounds meaning Axel is back now from three weeks ago after he disappeared from his office rooms and runs to the hallway and ignore Xemnas surprised it but he chuckled it as he follow the teenage boy behind.

Xemnas walking to the Area's Gray with Saix looking for his best friend somewhere front of six Black coat he didn't recognize it when he know about number list, but he don't know their name yet, he look down at Saix worried about his best friend after he cough in amen "Hello, everyone. Look like they're made time from the training when he was new number VIII. Where is them?"

They look somewhere in same place, but the black coat waved it as he walk to the leader "I'm here, Xemnas. Axel and I just get here now. But, he is really smart and cute boy for know how do it when he can listened it to rule and missions like I'd teach him how do it." He whispers to his ears about something of Axel's info he learned it for teaching him do it for right or wrong thing.

Saix look at the same size of Black coat stand front of Xigbar's behind as run it "L- Axel!"

The young black coat look around at his friend as pull his hood down about his face from shadow faced it, but he look different than his normal sweet side when he have new tattoos triangle look like tears up-down and his eyes about cold control look like he is changed it than Saix thought it "L...Lea?"

He look at his friend as spoke in coldly tones "Please call me Axel, Lea is died in human. "

The teenage shock in widen eyes as not believe what his friend was controlling by that black coat when he look around at the same man grinned it before the older black coat pull his hood down as his black hair short and his right eyes wearing black eyepatch "What did you done to my friend, Xigbar?"

He grinned it as look at the luna boy "Flamesilocks did it by his own when he learned how do it. He understand it for everything I teach if he is very smart for his good memory he knew it. "

Saix growled it "Look like you did controller him for how he do it to listen you for your stupid lesson, I do not like it what he is changed it but he is never changed from you. I'll try help my friend from you."

Xemnas chuckled it as watched at Saix hold Axel's hand away from them "Look like Saix worried about him as overprotective friend of Axel."

Xigbar smirked it as crossing his arms "Yeah. Flamesilocks is really 'cute' face in shy side when he will learn how do it, but I show him do it for fight that Darkness, like you told me. Look like he is "Assassin" for being spy to watch about our groups do it for future. But, He isn't turned one of us yet when he do it before we'll see it."

He smirked it "Hmmm... Axel is good Assassin for his memories what he can remembered it because he is our puppy~ We'd never let Axel giving to anyone because he is our Dark Fire of Nobody."

Saix holding his friend's hand and walk to the hallway "Axel, Let me take your rooms. Please let me help you..."

The flame boy frowned it as spoke in same tones "Saix... I don't need your help. I'll be fine..."

He don't take it anymore as pull his hand and hugs his best friend close in his arms, know something wrong with happened to his best friend never act like that before, but he think two person did make him changed for turn into a dark person "Trust me, I know I'll be there with you, I'd never forget you as my important friend. I'll never do it them do doing to you change it, but I have an plan for run away from here, that is just you and me to get our hearts back."

Axel was surprised it as stay silent, but start crying on his shoulder and hold it close "Isa... Promise? I want to go home..."

He hold him tightly and knew his Lea is returned his old self again "I promise, Lea. We have to go home someday." He kisses his forehead and look down at the red spiked's eyes under tattoos triangle making him frowned it

Axel sniffed it as look at him "Isa... What do we doing for escape from here? "

Saix sighed it "I don't know, but I'll try see what Xemnas doing it by itself when he control this moon look like a heart, maybe we'll borrow it from this moon."

He nodded it but just remembered that word from his master Xigbar 'Remember that, you'd never escape from here when Xemnas can dust you or giving you lot punishment~' "... I think It's bad idea about borrowing from Xemnas. I feel like something wrong with that..."

He shake his head and look at him "No, He will never knew if when he find out of our secret. Trust me.. okay?"

Axel frowned it as worried about his friend "But... I don't know..."

Saix sighed it as kisses his forehead "I know. Remember we don't trust that man and bastard, okay? Promise me..."

The flame frowned it but nodded it "I promise you, Isa." He hugged him again

The Luna smiled it as hugged him back for being glad with his friend returned his side back from Darkness, he remembered that day when they were becoming a Nobody for six weeks now

`~0~ Flashback in the beginning ~0~

ea talking to Isa about something plans when he made his trick stuff for making the bodyguard before Ventus left it, he was with Isa walking to the Castle after they peeking at the Royal Guards protect the gates, Isa look around at his friend hold something ball "Ready?"

He nodded with grins smiling at him, he throws something ball rolling front of two people look surprised it as the Bodyguards confused about that ball rolling front of his shoe, but the ball bombs into smoke sleeping spell on two people fall down on the ground Isa shock in widen eyes as stand up and gasp in surprised it "You're genius! How do you can like that?"The teenage boy grinned it "Lea mean Learning for how do it."

His best friend blink in surprised but he chuckled it "You are right! I didn't recognize that word mean your name from Learn! How you are smart!"He giggles softly and smiles sweetly at him "Thank you! Don't forget it, Got it memorized?" He poke his head and look at his older friend nodded it

Isa checking the bodyguard's neck about them sleeping in peace look innocent for their good mood "Look like they have good dreaming about silly everything." He chuckled it as look at the red haired nodded it after they runs to the entered it as look somewhere in the maze hallway they confused about harder to find the way, Isa hold his friend's hand for not let he get lost in the way "Stay with me, Lea. Okay?"

He nodded it as holding his hand and feel like he scared somewhere about some way of hallway when he entered it, but he feel like pulled him down in the water of Darkness with someone hold him behind... he shake his head about just an image of mind, he saw some door of way and pull Isa's coat behind "Hey, Isa. Look.."

The blue boy teenage look around at him in confused when he pointed at the mystery door look different than normal door they never seen that before, he walk to the mystery door and opened it as peeking somewhere in empty rooms with laboratory having about a heart look like hundred or so less maybe he think in his mind "Whoa... Look like them learning about something of Hearts."

Lea surprised as look somewhere and look at the wall has about learning heartless "Heartless? I'd never heard it like that before."

Isa picked paper about something, but he shock in widen eyes about happened wrong with that "What the heck? A nobodies without hearts? Organization XIII? "

The red teenage boy confused when he look around at his best friend reading before he don't want to bother him read it, but he feel his large hand touched on his small shoulder and feel like horrible in creepy tones "How about joining me, Little cute Princess?"

Lea gasp in shock widen eyes after look around at the black coat of person, but he hitting hard on young boy's neck making unconscious on the ground, he disappeared into the shadow when his best friend Isa heard it as he look around at Lea unconscious on the ground "Lea!"

He runs to his friend, but he getting attacked it by something beam shooting on his face has bleeding huge scar 'X' on his face.. he trying get close to him on the ground "G...get c-close t-to you..L...Lea.."

That was so too late... Another Black coat of person stabbed into his stomach with his black keyblade after he don't get see that face in shadow with grinned it last time... Isa whisper in low tones "Lea..." His body turn into grow light bubble in airs from his keyblade

Lea moans about waking up in headache and hold his head "Oww.. That's hurt.."

The Black coat of large person grinned it as hold his keyblade point at the red teenage boy gasp in shock widen, but he frozen in surprised about Lea tears in innocent make him feel like he want to hug him badly... he grinned again for making that boy be Nobody will working with Organization XIII soon he wanted that boy! "That's time for you joining me, Little Princess."

Lea confused for not understanding what that strange said it, but he look somewhere for his older friend "Where is Isa? I want him back.. I don't want to join you..." He crying in innocent about hurt hearts he cared his friend, but The older guy jealous about that boy with blued hair.. his keyblade stabbing into his chest and hold his head lying on his huge chest, whispers in low tones "Shhh~ Sleep, Little Princess. You'll never remember about everything happened, my Lea~"

He shock in widen eyes but fall sleep on his huge shoulder after his body turn into glow light bubbles...

Two black coat guy look up at the window about the Darkness cover on the world as he spoke in chuckled "Look like they're ready for changing this world. Now we have to go back~"

Second of Black coat chuckled it as summons Corridors of Darkness after they entered it...

Two boy about waking up in fuzzy mind for not remembering about nothing of everything as Lea look somewhere in the white rooms where he sit on the throne front of many throne circle, but he saw the boy about same his age before he look familiar to him "... I...Isa?" He remembered little pieces he know it

Isa look down at the red haired boy as feel like he know him "... L...Lea?" He feel he know that boy he cared it as jump to hugged him close it "You're okay!"

Lea surprised it as hugged him back "Isa... " He tears down on his cheeks and hold him tightly

The superiors cough in amen and look at two boy hugged each "Afternoon, boys. I'd found you somewhere in secret place before I saved your life from Darkness. But, you have lost your hearts for making you nobody because this creature called Heartless stolen your hearts. We don't know where is our hearts where Heartless hiding somewhere in many world... But, you are not human anymore." He uses the word name come out of nowhere front of them and slots circle he pressed one word 'X' on their names be

Isa and Lea whispers in calm tones same times "Saix... Axel..."

~0~ Today~0~

Saix turned into adult age when he have some ache in his body grow up because he didn't know so much about his body, another guy in Academic checked it "your body is really changing into adult, But you're really sure you are seventeen years old?"

The luna spoke in different tones of adult voice "Yes. That's right, But I do not know about something happened to my body. The Superiors said Nobody didn't able grow up in ages because that body is died in stuck ages. "

He nodded it "That's correct. But, I believe it you are about fully nobody in this body."

He not understand it as look at the Academic said it "I do not understand it what do you said it."

The black coat pulled his hood down and look young adult with blonde hair long "It's mean Nobody age in adult form when you were born into Nobody like slowing age for changing body teenage to becoming adult in one or two months old, but your age is different more than human body. You'll be immortal soon in this age of Nobodies for next years making you be fully ages of Organization."

The Luna look surprised as stay silent, but he know now about his best friend's body of teenage for not be adult yet soon in few months because he remembered about his birthday be six month older than Lea 'That's why my birthday was older than him in calendar of years for be fully adult form of Nobodies. But, Lea and I don't go back to be our somebody in teenage... When our family can remember me? No... That superiors said our family's memories disappeared it when we were died... Is it true? No.. Lea and I'll escape from this castle!'

The Luna walk to hallway away from the infirmary rooms to find his best friend in the Gray's Area and know he is waiting for him at late hours, but he saw the Superiors sit on the seat and hold Axel sitting on his laps making him feel jealous and anger at Xemnas hold his Axel sitting on his laps

Xemnas smiles softly and patting on his head "You did good job for learning how do you can do it, Number VIII."

The little Flames blushing red on his cheeks and acting shy front of himself "T-thank you... I...I try my best to do it.. "

The superiors chuckled it and staring at him "I know. Saix will be very proud of you for doing alone by your own jobs alone. Why don't you come with me in the missions tomorrow?~"

The young boy gasp in surprised as clap his hand "Really? But, what's about Saix?"

The Luna cough in amen front of them and cross his arms "What are you doing to my friend Axel, Lord Superiors?"

He stay silent as knew about Saix's jealous of that tones for being overprotective friend of his important Axel, but he grinned it " Don't be silly, Number VII. He and I know you are ache badly for your body changing in weeks off when you feel better. Don't worry I care take of Number VIII~"

Axel smiles softly in innocent at his older friend Saix frowned for worried about him more than something he didn't trust Xemnas can take care of Axel, but he don't say no to Axel "I understand it. But, You can tell me you need it, Axel. Okay?"

The young boy nodded it as get down on the ground from the Superior's laps and pull Saix's arms down after he kisses his cheeks "For good luck, Saix! See you, Xem-Kun~!" He runs to the hallway from the Gray's Area

Saix blushed red and sighs happily for glad his friend can understand it, ignore Xemnas growl in jealous for not having kiss on the cheeks

Reviews?


End file.
